


【Vjin】春煞

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:52:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【Vjin】春煞

一.

“赌得狠过凶徒，梦中都带刀。  
没更广阔囚牢，等年华成全野草。”

——《生死疲劳》By 麦浚龙

 

“你那个姘头死了，被发现的时候尸体都烂了一地。”

城市午夜，某间公寓浴室中，金硕珍躺在浴缸中昏昏沉沉着白日里一段对话。

“死了也正常。”

 

他？他长什么样子来着？

 

白皙皮肤上嬉戏的水珠流过处处姹紫嫣红，却再也撩拨不起这人的任何情绪，痛惯了的人还怕痒么。

不知何时起，金硕珍开始喜欢香气浓重的沐浴露，他买了许多瓶随便换着，以此来覆盖其他不明显的信息。

可这次的却不知为何有种诡异的咸腥气，冷得令人牙齿打颤，金硕珍完全睁开眼去调节水温，手背上却覆盖了另一只手。

白染上了红。

“...你...”

手背沾染的血迹也比不上在浴缸旁坐下的这人令金硕珍更惊讶无措，也许，这世上再不会有如此富有侵略性的黑，黑发黑眼黑色耳钉，俊美如残酷序章的幕布，将天光隔断。

“抱歉，没来得及洗手。”

男人嗓音中有浑然天成的沉重，他握住金硕珍的手放在浴缸中泡了泡，丝丝缕缕的红渗入水中，化身为水中恶鬼的引诱。

 

“什么时候回来的？”

金硕珍没有反抗，眼眸微微垂下收敛起转瞬即逝的慌张，胸膛处的起伏却泄漏了什么。

 

“就在该回来的那天。”

男人的手抚过开满玫瑰的净土，就这样慢慢掐住天鹅的颈，要收紧不收紧，似玩味的打量拿捏，该如何让这只天鹅更优雅完美的死去。

金硕珍依旧没有挣扎，只是静静闭上了眼。

“愿意给我留全尸，真是感谢你，泰亨...”

男人好像被这个名字魇住，瞬间松开手。

 

“谁说我要留全尸？”

 

金属碰撞，水花四溅，黑风衣被随手扔在地上，干净利索的踏入领地，那只手早就移动到金硕珍的头上。

缓缓抚摸，倏忽间抓紧。

“张嘴。”

狰狞粗长的阴茎拍在金硕珍的唇边，红润的唇却不肯张开，金泰亨也不急，手停在那尖而小的下巴，猛然一攥。

“怎么，还用我教你？”

 

“我怕不小心咬断。”

金硕珍疼得眉头皱起，眼波因隐隐怒气而漾满别样春情，白软光滑的吻痕似在悄然间绽放，那些花都在窃窃私语表达着这具身躯的淫荡。

它们迫不及待，男人也如此。

“那就试试，卸了下巴还能塞进喉咙，我一点都不介意。”

居高临下的口吻，欲火也在伺机而动。

 

从含进唇边阴茎那刻起，金硕珍就认命般的吞咽下腥苦的味道，太大了，大得他根本找不到章法去舔弄取悦，而男人只是低低的喟叹一声，就将只手杵在墙上支着身子享受起来。

眉目在快感中沉沦，肃杀之气却久久不散。

 

“咳咳...”

连嘴角都被顶磨得痛，金硕珍忍不住的往后躲，却被察觉到的野兽扣住脖子使劲冲顶进更深窄湿润的喉咙。

男人低低的呻吟频繁起来，叹息得沙哑动听，却夹杂着难以抑制的疯狂。

被浓呛腥膻的液体灌进喉咙，金硕珍终于忍不住干呕起来，天旋地转的被抱起时咳得难受，眼向上，望到的却不是天堂。

而是男人眼中的地狱烈火。

 

他是被扔在地毯上的，客厅的灯全都打开，丝毫不留给赤身裸体的人以蔽体尊严。

 

金硕珍浑身上下都是白的，白得很柔和，金泰亨一直都知道，因为他会在小时候偷偷的看哥哥洗澡。

衣服件件脱下，就会露出他想要抚摸亲吻甚至占有的一切。

可是现在，却要在枯萎的荆棘中摘取不再骄傲的玫瑰，早被吻了千次万次，露水都被采撷个干净。

却依然美得让他心头涌动，兴奋不已，浑身的血迹都散发出新鲜气味。

“都有谁玩过你？谦诚别墅那个，悬鱼酒店那个，啊，还有高尔夫球场那个...头都被我踩碎了，还不如球场的球结实。”

缓缓的说着，金泰亨用手掰开身下人的腿。

“来，让我看看，都被操烂了吧？”

隐秘的红色软口，连开阖之间都小心翼翼，羞涩如同处子。

 

“....都知道还问什么...”

被体内忽然插进的手指搅起疼痛，金硕珍紧紧咬着唇，他只想赶紧熬过去。

但有一种疼却诡诈的来，密密麻麻铺天盖地，身子越热，心越凉。

 

内壁被温水泡得软嫩，使得男人的手指畅行无阻，无尽头的游走。

 

看着地毯上已经开始泛红的身体，金泰亨眼里徒留的一点光亮熄灭，蛮横的去咬金硕珍的肩头圆润，将花重新种上。

“用手指玩就兴奋么，真够贱的。”

 

被阴茎不留缝隙的顶进来时，金硕珍已经全身是汗，可发不出声音。金泰亨的舌比身下动作还残忍，一下下模仿着性器贯穿的动作刺探他脆弱肿痛的喉咙。

上下都被侵占得满满的，一下一下，金硕珍只能难耐不适的哼着，疼痛中攀顶的片刻快感终于揉开了他始终不展的眉。

可柔软却成了脆弱，让人更想要肆意亵玩。

射了几次后，金泰亨心满意足的喘着粗气，用沾满精液的手去摸金硕珍的唇，红红白白，色情至极。

“不是应该很会叫么，原来他们喜欢操木头？”

羞辱的话源源不断，但金硕珍却只是瘫软着身子不去看他，本渗满水汽的眼布满灰灰的干涩。

“你不也一样喜欢奸尸么。”

说完这句话后，当天夜里，金硕珍的身体就没有回到过床，晕过去又醒来，腿被大大的打开，再也合不上。肚子被精液灌满，直到最后被狠狠一压，才像失禁了般，股间流出的都是粘稠白色液体。

他没有死，只是和死了差不多，终于隐忍到委屈，眼眶有些湿润，金泰亨像得了逞，把人抱在怀里脸贴着脸低声笑道。

“早点掉眼泪不就好了，你知道的，只要一滴，我就会心软。”

说完，他扳过金硕珍的脸吮吸他的唇，嘬得啧啧作响，像恋人间情动时的粗野，听在耳朵里就让人骨头都软掉。

 

金泰亨是在天亮时离开的，而金硕珍则无休止的昏睡，他不想醒，一醒来浑身都是酸痛折磨。

死了一个又一个，新闻里不播报，可他心里有数。

此时男人的枪口对准的，还能有谁呢。

 

“别以为给我看这种我就会怕。”

赌场的高级包间，身着白色浴袍的寸头男正被绑着坐在地板上，旁边有个鼓囊囊的麻袋。

那里面刚刚装进的是蛇，老鼠，蝎子，和一个活生生的人。

死去活来的痛叫让见过些世面的男人也有些头皮发麻，袋子上开始渗出星星点点的血液，而袋子里的人似乎也挣不动了。

或者是，离死不远了。

 

“你当然会怕。”

金泰亨伸伸手，旁边有人为他拿来把刀。

“你甚至会怕得尿裤子。”

 

刀若割皮肉倒不会引起太多恐慌，可那锋刃却轻描淡写的往下腹处滑，令人颤栗的滑，吓得寸头男嗷嗷大叫。

“金泰亨，我操你妈！你要是敢动老子命根一下，啊！！！！！”

刀稳准狠的扎在下腹，好像再用点力气就能将人整个切开，金泰亨面无表情的握着刀柄，眼白苍凉又狠戾。

“我妈早死了，正好你能去地底下操。”

手下却在这时将保险箱里的东西递来，倒不乏些有趣的，某某高官嫖娼的视频文件，贿赂来往，暗藏玄机的账目。

金泰亨一点点看过去，却不怎么感兴趣，终于，目光停在一个牛皮纸袋上。

 

“嘶...我劝你还是别看...”

寸头男额头布满冷汗，却知道自己是逃不过了，那些腐臭发烂的尸体就是复仇的一步步预告，直撞到了自己身上才知晓等待死亡有多可怖残忍。

 

“嗯，劝我，好啊。”

手看似随意一用力，却早将目标物割得鲜血淋漓，只留些黏湿粘连的皮肤组织。

声声痛苦的嚎叫中，金泰亨打开纸袋，入目的一切远比血和死亡都残酷无情。

照片中的人正露出和昨夜同样的表情，却更多了几分无辜与悲切。

 

“.....是啊，他都被我们玩烂了...你不就是...不就是不甘心...知道他第一次时哭成什么样么？你...嗷...”

痛得只剩一口气的寸头男试图做最后的抵抗，他要用恶毒龌龊来攻击眼前这人，这个他们当初看不起的金家的狗崽子，明明幼小又蠢，只知道躲在自己哥哥身后。

现在却像在腥风血雨里浸透了，重塑一身修罗的骨。

 

“他求过你吗？说，好好的说，我还能让你痛快点死。”

将这恼人的头颅往地上一按，金泰亨心底被嗜血的狂怒占满，残存的理智在一点点消失。

 

“求？哈...求得可好听了..求我们放过你，你听了也会硬...”

忽然间，寸头男再也讲不出口，失血过多，加上被一脚踢在头上，晕了过去。

 

“让他在清醒时看着自己身上一寸寸被割下来。”

这次，金泰亨不想自己动手，他有别的事要做。

 

 

醒来时已是黄昏，金硕珍困难的爬起来，看到手机屏幕显示的未接电话，先是呆滞，后又突兀的笑了出来。

嗓子干涩让他的笑声都显得憔悴，可他却笑个不停，直至流泪。

泪水如雨，将记忆深处的许多痕迹洗刷。

 

门被推开，金硕珍已经知道面前会站着谁，他没有擦去眼角的泪水，让它们在男人的注视下滚滚而落。

“为什么不说？”

用舌尖舔去那些泪水，金泰亨的心都被熔浆包裹住，哀切的天地间，他记起许多快乐事。

那些年，他拥有最单纯直白的欲望，只是用手摸摸哥哥的手就会心跳不已。夜晚在床上偷偷吻哥哥的眼睑和唇，然后在浴室忘情的自渎。

好像是病了，可又病得如此美好。

却在罪与恶的洪流中被冲成妄想的残像。

“说了也无法改变任何事。”

忽然，金硕珍感觉有些冷，这几年，他根本就失去了欲求，甚至以为自己再弄不懂什么是由情引发的欲。

被金泰亨抱着在床上厮磨时，他茫然的像个孩子。

以为只有疼痛锐利的进入，不想还会有引发酥酥麻麻的亲吻，陌生的节奏，超脱伦常的纠缠。

 

“嗯，改变不了。”

将人整个抱在怀里操时，金泰亨的双唇似多情，又似无情。

“反正我小时候就想这么操你了，想掰开你的腿舔你，想看你哭。”

操了会，金泰亨才发现不对劲，金硕珍的下面居然硬不起来。

他用手去撸去抚弄，但那却似乎感受不到情动的滋味，但金硕珍此刻浑身还泛着迷离的红，眼眸也水水的，怎么看都不像是没感觉。

 

“别弄了，我已经没办法...”

想到往日里那些腌臢的折磨，金硕珍的手再没力气，软软绵绵的垂下去。

他像是被改造过的性爱机器，美得毫无生气。金泰亨攥紧的拳头下发出关节摩擦声，可他还是将人捞回怀里，用手指在金硕珍软滑水润的舌尖上绕着，凑到他耳边。

“没关系，我会让哥哥快乐的想哭，然后忘记那些事。”

这样的一声“哥哥”融进了化不开的浓情蜜意，和尊敬半点关系都没有，只是要让怀里人耳朵软掉，心软掉，紧热的穴肉深处也软掉，淌出更多甜蜜的水。

“腿缝这么嫩，哥哥是豆腐做的吗？我咬一口尝尝好不好？”

他都快把金硕珍的全身上下都亲了个遍，吮吸啃咬的，舌尖灵巧可怕的钻进紧热的甬道，搅弄出阵阵春潮。

“都快被我舌头夹断了，哥怎么这么色。”

 

“...到底谁色...唔，不要了，我怕..怕...”

身后的高潮让金硕珍终于无法掩饰羞耻感，捂住脸开始挣扎，他不知道怎么会流出那么多水，他觉得自己要坏掉了，彻底的。

下巴都被沾湿的金泰亨倒像受了刺激，挺身就埋进这一片湿热春水，舒服得牙齿开始发痒，他想咬开身下人软而白皙的皮肉，去吸他的血，汲取他的全部。

金硕珍天生就该属于他金泰亨，他要把人含在嘴里，吞进肚子里，从此再也分不开。

牢牢的抓住他的脚踝，将这只美丽天鹅困住，只能迷离的在自己的怀抱中高潮。

高潮时眼角的红又荡又漂亮，漂亮得金泰亨几乎咬牙切齿。

 

入夜后，金硕珍是被体内的异物感弄醒的，他还以为能好好睡到天亮，却不想匍匐在身上的野兽像吃了什么药，正沉迷于最原始的交配仪式。

“不要了，明天再做吧...”

金硕珍累得小腿肚都在颤抖，可男人不肯放过他，还插在他体内就将他抱起来按在窗边。

 

“好冰！”

红肿的乳尖被凉透的玻璃冰得难受，又直直挺起来，金泰亨用手去揉捏，身下却依旧不停。

 

“一会就热了。”

噗嗤噗嗤的水声丝毫不停歇，屋里只剩兽类的嘶吼和交欢的气味。

 

“看窗外。”

不知过了多久，金泰亨用唇咬了咬金硕珍小巧肉润的耳珠，指引他睁开柔情朦胧的眼去看夜空。

热情绽放的花火划破黑夜的寂静，朵朵盛放，迫不及待的演绎这璀璨盛大的圆满。

金硕珍吃惊的望着，忽然被坏心眼的人狠狠用性器捣弄进深处，腿软的差点站不住。

“...这是你找人放的？”

 

“嗯，不是说过喜欢烟花么。”

曾几何时，金硕珍的确说过这样的话。

如梦如幻的热情，虽然只有转瞬，却能教星月都黯然失色。

 

金硕珍被插得浑身都快化成水，眼里也溢出更多晶莹，所以他没什么时间更多的去观赏烟花，早被贪婪的男人扳过了脸继续接吻。

再也受不住，金硕珍彻彻底底的糯了嗓子。

“我想睡觉..不做了，累...”

他不知道该怎么求金泰亨，他摸不清这人的脾性，于是有些恳求的看了眼对方。

却被对方眼里的火光吓得闭上眼睛，他想，金泰亨真是疯了，没完没了的做，想死在床上么。

还是想做死自己？

 

“好，我们睡觉。”

金泰亨答应得倒也干脆，痛快利索的又将金硕珍抱回了床上，只是阴茎一直埋在对方体内，丝毫没有要拔出来的意思。

“就这么睡，哥哥那里舒服，我舍不得。”

 

于是，金硕珍半推半就的在挣扎中睡了过去，梦里或许还有更炎热躁动的触摸，可他却再分辨不清。

浑身都是汗水精水，眉目唇瓣都透着春色，就这样睡了过去。

 

“早晚把你吃进肚子里。”

而身旁的金泰亨却只是将人抱在怀里，眼中满是眷恋和贪欲。

赤裸裸的，分外滚烫。

 

End


End file.
